


Sometimes

by mousehill



Series: Sometimes [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousehill/pseuds/mousehill





	Sometimes

Sometimes they took it slow. Went to dinner and took a walk on the beach, laughing and talking about how their day had gone. Until the hand holding and small kisses weren't enough and they slowly danced their way into the bedroom. Quietly losing their clothes along the way.

Sometimes slow was the furthest thing from their mind. Pushing each other up against the walls and fighting for dominance. Hands and mouths exploring every single inch of skin. Trying to draw the loudest moans possible from the other. Who needs bedrooms when the couch, floor or table work just fine.


End file.
